Ribbons
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: Ichigo is a young boy with powers, powers that come with gifts and benefits, powers that come with lots of cons, little pros,and some that just don't fit, join him on his journey to the end of the world (might rename later, ichigo will get stronger as the story goes on)


**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo and Pierrot, I simply own this story**

**Talking**: "number one"

**thinking**: _'number one'_

**hollow\zanpakuto speech: "number one"**

**hollow\zanpakuto thoughts:_ 'number one'_**

**Hadda** **rewrite this entire thing.**

**this takes place two years before Masaki's death**

Ribbons, hundreds upon hundreds of ribbons, flowing towards him but never invading, always within arms' reach, black, white, red, red with variety, white with blinding blue, black with..well, his was the only black one, but still! Variety.

Ichigo stared around in awe as they surrounded him, pull one, pull another, pull any of them! They resonated something deep inside him, something he could feel, something _so__ close _he could feel of on the tip of his..something? He knew it was a part of him but it was like trying to hear your own voice in your head, you _know _you're thinking words, but you just can't hear it, you just know.

He was alone once more, it was mainly his fault, he was a crybaby you see, he'd gotten his ass kicked by Tatsu-ki once more, he bawled and ran off, he requested of his parents that he go alone just this once, big mistake, he knew this park but nowhere else, so with nothing better to do he sat down, he'd forgotten his cell phone back at the dojo.

He'd seen so many movies about hidden potential and such, as all as others, tv shows too, Dragon Ball Z's very own Gohan kinda resonating with him, except ichigo had a bit of a want for battle, but hidden potential..he could feel something inside, is this how Gohan felt? Could he beat Tsuki like this? How much was there? How far could he take it? Could he even grasp it? Those ribbons..could he apply the same logic to whatever was inside him?

_'Only one way to find out.' _Ichigo thought, testing the waters, he tried to internalize the feeling but that didn't work, he tried bending the..hand? Appendage? It was invisible so he couldn't-_No ichigo_, focus! He meditated, relaxing everything just like his sensei taught him, everything but his bowels, that'd end bad.

Like turning a sleeve inside out, he felt the 'appendage' fold in like silk, it's cooling touch oozing through his body..his soul, that word felt right, it was stumbling around blind really, grabbing everything that it could, two things in particular fighting against it for whatever reason, oh well, it'd grab those too.

He heard pleading, pleading for him to stop but this was his soul wasn't it? Didn't every hero have to face trials, obstacles afraid of their hidden potential so naturally they'd try and stop it?

He felt one of the moving objects giving in, a cleansing feeling washing through him, the other had already accepted it's fate, _guiding_ the appendage, the helpful one felt chaotic but caring, the one that'd been fighting felt dark and deceitful yet caring also up until a few moments ago, now it was cooling darkness, with a light feeling to it.

_'Like dark chocolate.' _He thought, smiling, the other was violent curry, he stiffened up when the appendage touched upon something solid and yet _not _solid, like a gas that defied physics, light? It was indescribable and he _knew_ he had the right thing.

"_And noooow_." Ichigo muttered, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth in a childish expression of focus, it's..fingers? Touched upon it and he immediately tried to grab, only for the grip to slip, he growled, redoubling his efforts, each time harder, more forceful, even different positions yet it never worked! Little did he know an aura started to surround him, fluid, flowing, his hair whipped slightly as if a light wind touched it.

"I'm _not _going back to the dojo until i get this down! You're a part of me, you're _in _me, you _are _me! Come on out!" He shouted, probably sounding crazy, luckily the park was empty.

He raged and raged until he could rage no more, amusement resounding in his soul, he clenched his eyes shut and his teeth, before sighing, taking a deep breath and calming down, his dad used to take him hiking, he fell and they never went again but he still remembered..grip, slippery surfaces, what were you supposed to do?

_Slowly, ichigo, you've gotta ease your hand on your a rock like that if you have no other option to grip onto, you've gotta get your hand all the way up there, not just with your fingers, and you gotta pull up, the hand on top pushing to pull you up, or say you wanna pick one up, you have to **scoop **it_

His dad had odd ways of saying things but he was right..he had to scoop it, although he probably didn't account for his son having superpowers, and with that he brushed past the mass, sinking further in, causing him some pain, and _scooped_.

The aura tripled in intensity, it began to swirl and swell, attracting attention, for humans it was strong wind, coming from out of _nowhere_, for other beings..they felt a myriad of feelings for the monstrous reiatsu emanating not far from their residence, nothing they couldn't handle, but it was the _feeling_, a colorful combination that shouldn't be.

Ichigo pulled and pulled, the pain intensifying, he started to cry, but this wouldn't stop him! His whines eventually turned into sobs and then screams, but he didn't stop! Mama didn't raise no quitter! He shuddered and decided to get it over with, he inhaled deep, before tensing up the appendage..and _yanking_.

If he hadn't blacked out at that very moment he would've felt _very _powerful, a dome surrounding his human body, protecting it and shielding it from the outside world, no one was allowed to see the changed he'd undergo, the spirits inside him shaking in anticipation for when he can separate from this body and _feel_.

**Seems like a good prologue, too short for a chapter i think, this already feels better than my other Bleach stories, also, question; Could bleach be translated to Breach/Breech? It'd make sense.**


End file.
